Devil Summoning Program Activation!
by TheDatenshi
Summary: Another story of mine which is mixing the themes together to make a bit of an original plotline. Two 16 year olds, one from America and the ither from Japan are recruited by Remiel to enter the demon world and eliminate those who threaten the human world.


Devil Summoning Program Activation! File 1: The Game Starts Again.

(Hi another shin megami tensei story, do not worry I will update Messenger and when ever I go out o my mind again update Person 4 PSP.

Anyway I need... three more Original Characters

Preferably two girls and one boy. I may want an extra two characters as well later.

Also this story will be like Shin Megami Tensei plus Digimon quite a bit, oh and power ranger/super sentai parodying will be abused lol

This is meant to be childish to an extent.

I will upload character art for this story on my deviant art

Which is cumurasame go check it out.

Also for characters you submit ,know they won't appear for a long time.)

Tokyo. New York.

A lot of weird crazy stuff happens in these two cities, at least according to fiction.

Well its time for the angels and demons to play their games again.

Dying and being reborn, and the countless worlds.

The fight of Law and Chaos and those between never stops within the hearts of human beings.

This time Remiel in another human form, of a young man of sixteen watched the streets of Tokyo.

His hair was pink... time can alter personalities and this angel was embracing his name a bit more.

Oddly that means ideas of love and thunder appeal to the angelic being now.

He stared at the students that walked through the bustling sea of humans.

Not aware of what lives in the things that have created.

In this world the demons were sealed into the computers, electronics and the internet, creating another world.

Remiel needed a high school student again.

Why a high school student? Because the childish innocence and the growing into a maturer being conflicting opens up all sorts of potential.

Not too old to dismiss the idea of demons and angels as impossible and not to young to be naïve enough to not fight seriously.

In Remiel's hands were two devices.

One with nightly themes and the other with light.

Devil Summoning Program COMP created by Steven.

Knight Of Nocturne and Prince of Wings versions.

They had a bat and bird wing coming from the right side respectively.

Knight of Nocturne reacted wildly.

"There you are, return to the service of God fallen one..." Remiel leaped down and spread forth his wings.

Humans cannot perceive demons and angels and other phenomena, unless they will it, or the views of the humans are shaken.

In a simpler explanation, they are not seen because they do not wish to be seen, so humans live an ordinary life.

The high school student that has been targeted wears a scarf and googles above his brown hair which had an occasional black streak.

Remiel landed next to him.

His name is Shou Sanada age sixteen.

He is the type of hyper active animé and manga fan boy and lover of fiery things.

(You can guess what he is a fan of already can't you lol)

Remiel smiled at Shou.

"Its good to see you again, seems your the Knight of Nocturne, you weren't too much of a fighter before but... oh well. Lets see..."

Remiel placed the COMP into Shou's hands while he stood in awe.

Text appeared on the screen.

Name: Shou Sanada

Age: 16

Nationality: Japan

Demons: None.

This device is suited for contracting with fallen angels and the like.

Starting up.

Contracting and storing abilities are completely installed.

Steven hopes you have the power to change the world and you use this power responsibly.

To enter the demon world of makai and the other world please place your hand on a computer screen.

Welcome Knight of Nocturne.

"Well its nice to finally meet you again Ra... I mean Shou-kun". Remiel smiled again.

(Shou)

All of a sudden this pink haired weird dude with wings comes flying in front of me!

He places this black device into my hands and he speaks to me as if he knew me all my life.

Of course this is strange but... I can't help but be excited...

Life is so boring I want to go on an adventure and fight for what is right... maybe I have the chance to do so now.

No one else seems to be able to see him.

"I am an angel, a messenger of god. I am Remiel, his thunder, his mercy and his love.

The electronics and such of this world contain the world of demons.

A number of them is still required for reasons I wish not to disclose but... certain ones wish to enter this world. Some already have.

Your job is to kill them.

You won't be alone, I cannot directly help you as of this time.

However you can contract with demons worthy of redemption and another human shall join you soon.

Enter the demon world and proceed to the first village like area you see. Defeat Baphomet".

This... is awesome!

I look for a computer and spot one in a café.

"Yes sir!" I bow and run into the café and place my hand unto the computer screen.

It feels like my body is being ripped apart and being reassembled!

A flash of pain.

I open my pained eyes and see Tokyo... in ruins.

Collapsed buildings and a dead soil beneath my feet.

Its really cold!

I'm already wearing some warm cloths but the chill...

Runs through my whole body...

Like fear.

(Back to narrator)

Remiel was now in America, New York.

"Prince of Wings, where are you?"

The angel flew above the empire state building and looked upon the masses.

The smell of food drifted around.

Remiel being an angel has not taste human food for a while.

Now in this vessel he can smell and hear what was blocked out to him before.

Thinking it couldn't hurt he flew down and bought a hot dog and ate it.

This simple taste made him smile.

For an angel such things are lacking.

So simple enjoyable things are wonderful to them.

The Prince of Wings reacted to a blonde haired boy wearing a blue strap of cloth around his forehead.

"Hi Mikey!" The boy turned around and stared at Remiel.

"How did you know... My name is Brent Michaels. Who the hell are you?"

Remiel chuckled "Such foul language you have learnt Mikey... oh well here you go!"

Remiel threw the Prince of Wings COMP at Brent who grabbed it in a quick motion.

"What is this weird little gold thing?" Brent kept his eyes fixed on Remiel and kept one hand in his pocket.

"Oh you are still quite the fighter I see Mikey. Don't knife me now..." Remiel was playing about with his speech.

Brent made a crooked smile.

"Oh you think your so smart punk?" Brent played with the knife in his pocket, gripping it firmly.

"By the order of God, fallen one return to our service..." Remiel spread his wings.

Brent's eyes became serious and even more aggressive.

"Don't like angels Mikey?" Brent took a battle pose.

"My Prince of Wings, they are more important things than me. Like the being who stole you from your home."

Remiel had dug into Brent's mind and Brent spat to the side.

"Freaky little bird..."

The COMP reacted.

Name: Brent Michaels

Age: 16

Nationality: American

Demons: None.

This device is suited with contracting with winged animal beings.

Steven hopes you have the power to change the world and you use this power responsibly.

To enter the demon world of makai and the other world please place your hand on a computer screen.

Welcome Prince of Wings.

"Go into the world of demons, you shall find your capturer, start with killing Baphomet. By the way a Japanese person your age should be able to help you."

Brent stared at Remiel and walked away looking for a computer.

"Ah how corny you want to work alone?" Remiel chuckled.

(Shou)

I walked through this wasteland.

As I approached a ruined area with interesting beings wander around the place I saw all peoples eyes on me.

Some people were cloaked and they looked human but like someone tipped toxic waste over them.

Now for demons... some are much like animals and others similar to humans.

Create a contract with someone worthy?

Who is a good demon here?

The COMP shook and then bleated out words.

"The strongest demon you have a possibility of contracting with is a Lilim. Please take care since Baphomet controls this area, good lucky slaying him."

The mechanical voice stopped.

I gulped.

Every demon and mutant like person approached me murderously.

A raven haired girl with demonic bat wings came near me.

"That's a Lilim" The stupid COMP spoke again.

The girl grabbed me.

"Follow me! I'll take you to Baphomet! We will kill him together!"

Her eyes are similar to gemstones, they are pale blue, I feel hypnotised being around her...

I shake my head, okay go kill this Baphomet guy.

Get my thoughts straight.

She flies and we escape the mob of people, flying is awesome!

A great adrenaline rush!

I land on an area with a large circle of buildings and a goat like man thing with black feathered wings slept in the centre.

I see weapons littered on the ground nearby.

I grab the heavy rusty odachi blade and charge forward at the sleeping demon.

The Lilim grabbed me before I could deal a full blow and only a cut appeared on his cheek.

It grumbled and a fire ball appeared floating above his head!

"Why did you stop me?" I ask annoyed I was denied my attack.

"Your machine thing said something about a contract?" Oh right I forgot that.

"State terms and if you promise to fulfil them the contract shall be made" The COMP spoke again.

Baphomet stirred and started opening its eyes.

The Lilim whispered something.

She kisses me, my body starts to feel heavy and I collapse to the ground, it feels like my energy has been drained...

I use the sword to keep me upright, but I'm shaking.

"Sorry kid, but you can't kill him..." The Lilim looks at least a little sorry.

I fell for a trap, hook line and sinker.

Baphomet rose up and a sphere of flame appeared on his right hand.

No I can still win this!

I use all of my strength to swing the blade!

Blood gushes out of his chest!

I smile and laugh.

"...You harmed me not once but twice. Lilim this is your fault." Baphomet aimed the fire ball at her.

...I walk into the path of the attack and lift the COMP at it.

"Mudo!" A blast of dark energy erupts from the COMP as I yelled those words.

That's so cool!

"Hey Lilim... tell me your name, since we are going to kill this thing, and your going to be one of my demon servants okay?"

I lift the blade and ready myself for his next attack...

(Well that is it for chapter one! Here is the sign up sheet)

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Nationality: (Pick something fun and interesting)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Demon(s): (Pick one for now and not too powerful)

Back story/History/Bio: (You don't have to put too much into this right now)

I would prefer this in a PM or a file over Skype.

Search for digisoulff.

Bye everyone!)


End file.
